


Home

by msjedimaster



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msjedimaster/pseuds/msjedimaster
Summary: Maxson comes to Sanctuary looking for Danse. Alexandra is able to get the Elder to see the truth.AU fan fiction. Danse isn't a synth, and synth Shaun can grow up. This fiction goes with the Three Factions Alive ending. And as such the Danse is a synth is found on a Holotape left in bunker the Institute had used occasionally.





	

Alexandra sat in the worn chair with a soft thud, groaning softly. “Remind me again, why I thought it was a good idea to go all the way to Diamond City and back in one day?” Alexandra’s eyes where half closed, when instead of Preston’s response she heard the rush of bare feet and Shaun’s voice.

“Mom! You’re home! I’m so glad you back.” The boy rushed to her side, embracing her warmly. Alexandra smiled and hugged him close, planting a kiss on the top of his head and spoke softly.

“I missed you too my lovie.” It had been a little over a year since Alexandra had destroyed the institute. Since “Father” had sent Shaun with her. She had been certain, that as a synth he’d would never age. To the contrary, the eleven year old had already grown two or three inches and already had begun to look older. Time would only tell for certain what all would happen.

“I don’t suppose you brought a biometric scanner back with you?”

Alexandra cracked a smile. “Yes, top of the backpack over there.” She pointed to a shelf across the room where all of the day’s purchases sat.

“You’re the best mom ever!” Shaun grinned and hugged her, before running across the room and sorting through the bags.  
It was only then she realized, Preston had left before she had given him the ammunition he needed. 

She stood with a sigh, “Have to find him and give it to him now.” Alexandra muttered.

“General, there are some people here to see you.” It was Preston’s voice, he sounded uptight. Could it be raiders? No, his tone was to calm for that. To be on the safe side, Alexandra decided to reholstered her 44, and slowly walked out of her house closing the door behind her.

She then turned to face the new arrivals, shoulder’s straightening she let out a heavy sigh. Elder Maxson harsh eyes met hers, she could see also in the group where Scribe Haylen and Knight Rhys. And another half-dozen Brotherhood of Steel members she didn’t recognize. Most aside from the scribe and Maxson wore power armor.

“Watson, we had heard some disturbing news. A rumor that former Paladin Danse had been seen in this area. I intend to search the area for him…” Maxson voice was dangerous and as always slightly aggravating to her. 

She silenced him with a truthful statement, and a glaring eye. “He was here for a time, he isn’t now. I knew you’d come looking for him, and he isn’t a Synth I can prove it.”

“His DNA matched…” Maxson started, Alexandra silenced him again with a glare and a raised finger. It took her a long moment to find the right words to speak.

“I’m pregnant.” She said at last letting out a deep sigh. “Danse…he was the only man I’ve been with in the last two hundred years. And contrary to your poorly educated beliefs, no synths can not procreate. I saw where Synths where made, taught the mechanics of it and the limits of it. The leader of the institute, he had eyes everywhere, he knew everything about all of my friends. It’s just as easy be he planted that holotape, knowing what places the Brotherhood would search. Everything with him was a mind game. To manipulate me, and everything to his plan.”

Maxson angry glare softened and he turned to Scribe Haylen. “Do we have any information to dispute this?” He demanded.

She seemed hesitant but after a moment spoke. “Sir, we have no reports of a synths having children. Along with the machinery parts we find in most synths it would be realistic to assume they are incapable of procreation.”

There was a harsh silence, all that could be heard was the wind blowing between the trees and grass. At last the Elder broke it.  
“Why did you not bring this to my attention when I ordered you to kill him? Seems rather convenient.”

“You where accusing me of turning on the Brotherhood, of all sorts of horrible things. You wouldn’t believe anything I said then. You are to proud to admit you could be wrong.”

Maxson spoke softly. His face contorted between rage and sadness, something she hadn’t seen since … “Is this your way of cutting ties with the Brotherhood?”

Alexandra shrugged. “I’m pregnant, I have a son to raise and many people who depend on me. I am not parting ways with the Brotherhood, we still have similar goals. I’m taking a break, can’t really wear power armor like this. Which reminds me.” Alexandra hurried back inside her house. Returning with a large box full of papers.

“Technical Documents, for Procter Quinlan. Been meaning to make a run before it got to hard in me, but I don’t think I’ll be making that trip.”  
Haylen hurried up and took the box, she offered Alexandra a smile and took the box from her hands.

“Ah, good work then…” Maxson looked embarrassed, his lynching party had been halted by Alexendra's choice words.

“It's the least I can do. Good night Elder, Haylen, Rhys and the rest of you.” Alexandra turned her back on the Brotherhood's party and faced Preston.

“If they wish to stay here tonight put them up in the spare house. Make sure someone’s on guard duty tonight. Diamond City said there has been an increase in Super Mutant attacks. We can’t be to careful.” 

"Sure thing, General. Good night." Preston saluted her.

"One day you'll stop calling me that." Alexandra smiled, "Good night Preston." Alexandra let herself in her house, closed and bolted the door.


End file.
